Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control system, a robot system, and a communication method for the motor control system.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-241111 discloses a system that includes an interface, a plurality of sensors, an upper-level controller, and a motor controller. The plurality of sensors are each connected to the interface through each's own unique communication path. The upper-level controller and the motor controller are connected to each other through a network. The plurality of sensors output detection signals to the upper-level controller and the motor controller through the network. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-105206 discloses a system that includes a motor controller. The motor controller includes a communication unit in the motor controller. Through the communication unit, the system is connected with a peripheral unit with which parameters of the motor controller are set or monitored.